The Parasite
by Gilgamesh the Wanderer
Summary: Like all Parasitic innocence, Allen's Crown Clown is draining away his life force. Now the process has sped up and Allen is running out of time. Full description inside. Rated M. AllenxLenalee Please read and review. Final two chapters are up!
1. A Bad Morning

Description: Like all parasitic-type innocence, Allen's Crown Clown is shortening his life span. Between his curse, having the essence of the 14th inside of him, and forcing his synchronization past 100 the process has sped up. How will he deal with it, and how will Lenalee react when she finds out he and Rouvelier have been hiding it from the others? Set after chapter 168 AllenxLenalee rated M for future chapters.

Side note: For anyone reading "Hear of a Kage," I'm almost done with the last four chapters, but I want to work on them some more-possibly do another draft of each to tighten up some of the language and plot points. I'll post them all at once when I'm done, probably around the 18th. In the mean time, I wanted to go ahead and work on this new story.

* * *

I do not own D. Gray Man or any characters therein.

A Bad Morning

It was early morning in the heart of London, a thick fog bank drifted across the city exaggerating the silence of the nineteenth century landscape. Only the lights lanterns on the ferry docks violated the pervading darkness. At the other end of the city, one white haired boy was already up, frustrated from another sleepless night.

Allen Walker sat alone inside the top room of the old cathedral serving as the Order's new European base. He looked out from a large, oval stained glass window. In the distance, he could just make out the giant clock tower Big Ben surrounded by fog. It was slightly after 4 am, and the sun would not be up for some time.

_I'm home _he thought. He had loved the old base, but something about London just made him feel like he belonged.

He turned back to the stairs when a sharp pain flared up his left arm into his chest causing him to wince in pain. His eyesight became unfocused and he nearly lost his balance before his head cleared. This was the third time it had happened in as many hours.

_What's happening to me? There's nothing wrong with my innocence. I'm not hurt. What is it? _

He continued towards the stone stairway careful to keep his hand on the banister in case it should happen again. Ever since the first time his innocence activated, he had suffered from similar attacks. In the past, they had always been very few and far between, usually happening after a difficult battle when he had pushed himself a little too hard. Never before had he experienced more than one attack in a single year, but the latest had been the eighth in the last two weeks.

Allen made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned down the hallway towards his own room. It was cold and a bit damp in this wing of old cathedral, he would have to ask Johnny to invest in furnace.

_I thought. it was just the stress from the battle with the level 4 akuma, the move and master disappearing again, but this is getting too much to ignore._ Allen thought. _Maybe I should ask Komui to runs to tests. _He immediately cringed in fear at his own thought. Komui was a sadist at best...on second thought he'd rather die.

_I'm sure I'll be fine. It's probably nothing. _He had just reached the door to his room when a voice called out to him.

"Allen Walker," called a man with sandy blond hair and a pencil mustache, "come with me."

The boy sighed as he turned to follow Inspector Rouvelier. The man was not evil, but he was one of the worst people Allen had ever known.

"Here I thought I was going to have wake you," Rouvelier said. "What were you doing wandering about headquarters at this hour anyway?" The emphasis the man put on the last part made Allen know it was an accusation and not a question.

"I uh. I couldn't sleep sir." Allen responded. "I haven't bee feeling well." The young exorcist rubbed the back of his head as the two made there way towards the new science department. "What's this about anyway?"

"I'm ordering the Science Department to run a series of tests on you. General Cross admitted that the 14th is inside of you right before he disappeared. We still don't know what that thing—YOU are capable of, and to be frank I don't trust you." The older man replied.

"I'm not a traitor, and why do you want to run these tests when it's not even 5 in the morning yet?" Asked Allen.

"WHY WERE YOU UP AND SNEAKING ABOUT?" The man yelled.

"Enough with the questions Walker, I still think your a spy. Why else would you be wandering about at this hour..." The two stopped in a still dusty corridor in the basement. Rouvelier opened a half rotted door into what Allen supposed must have been a wine cellar at one time. The big man motioned for Allen to enter then followed.

Rouvelier reached onto a shelf and pulled out a medical towel tossing it to Allen.

"Put this on then continue through those doors. I've sent for specialists from the Vatican itself to run theses tests. They're...very good at sifting out the truth..." A wicked smile formed on the ma's face as he turned and left the room.

_He really creeps me out. _Allen thought. He undressed quickly then threw on the towel. _I'll get him one day_, _him and master both. They_'_ll pay. _He shook his fist in the air as he consoled himself with empty threats against the two men, then feeling somewhat better turned and walked through the door.

He descended a spiraling staircase for what seemed like an eternity before coming to a twin set of iron doors. Rouvelier was waiting for him at the bottom along with two others who were covered from head to toe with dark red cloaks.

"Who goes there?" the two asked in unison.

"Allen Walker, you umm...you sent for me right."

"You will follow us. You will say nothing unless commanded. You will touch nothing. You will obey all commands without question or hesitation." The two then turned and opened the door before proceeding in.

Rouvelier stood silently in the corner and grinned once again as Allen was forced to follow his escorts. The door closed behind boy as soon as he was through.

Allen noticed two things immediately. First, the new science department was shaped like a giant crucifix made up of towering granite arches. Second, it was dark. The only light was a pale glow coming from stained glass fixtures reaching from floor to ceiling. They were far below ground and Allen wasn't sure what was behind them to create the light, but he knew not to ask.

In front of him the two men stopped at a table and motioned for him to get on. Several others then came out wheeling monitors and trays with various equipment. As soon as Allen hopped up on the table two men forced him down as another tied down his arms and legs with leather straps.

"Do not resist," one said as he began taping electrodes to the boy's body before switching on a monitor. "it will only make it worse for you," said the man as he cinched down the straps on Allen's legs. "We are going to run a full analysis on your vitals as well as your innocence. Expect to be here a while Allen Walker."

"I wonder if he will scream." said another as he jotted down information on a chart. "It makes it so hard for me to concentrate, but they never seem to be able to take it for very long." The man shook his head as he reached for a syringe on the table.

"Do try to relax Allen; it really will go better for you that way." The man then took a blood sample out of Allen's left arm before disappearing, only to be replaced by several others.

_WHY?!_ Allen thought for what must have been the 1000th time, _why does this stuff always happen to me? What did I ever do?_

* * *

Rouvelier sat behind an oak desk flipping through the pages of Allen Walker's newest medical charts. His men had finished up the tests less than an hour before and the sun was nearly halfway into the sky. The boy himself was brought to a chair opposite the inspector's desk, and was still laying there passed out. Obviously his men had not gone easy on the boy, not that Rouvelier wanted them to.

"Allen Walker!," Rouvelier shouted startling the 15-year-old, "Wake up. We have some things to discuss."

Allen's eyes slowly came open as he sat up and propped his head up with his hand.

"In-Inspector? What am I doing here?" Allen asked as he glanced about.

"You are here because your tests are over." Rouvelier said as he tossed the dossier towards Allen, "It seems that I was wrong, the 14th hasn't corrupted your soul...yet, but you are proving to be quite a liability."

"What do you mean?" Allen responded.

"I mean that your recklessness has caused your innocence to start draining away at your life force at an accelerated rate."

"WHAT?" Allen asked as slammed his hands on the oak desk, his face becoming pale. "I umm uh ho-how long do I have sir?"

Rouvelier stared at the boy with a stoic look for a long time before responding "Supervisor Komui is too soft. He would pull you out of the fight if he knew what was going on. I don't like you boy, but we cannot afford to lose your power now that Cross is gone."

He smiled briefly before looking the boy in the eye. "You are to continue fighting as long as you are alive and this war persists, that is the order of the Vatican. You may leave now."

"WAIT. YOU STILL HAVEN..." Howard Link came and grabbed Allen by the arm and escorted him out of the room before he could finish his statement.

"You will follow me Walker-san." Link said with an apologetic look.

"I deserve to know Link." Allen pleaded as the two walked back to Allen's room.

"We don't," Link said, "three months, maybe less depending on how many times you invocate your Crown Clown. If you want my advice, don't get hurt. Your innocence controls your body like a marionette when you are too injured to fight on your own. That only speeds up the process."

Allen stopped by his door and hung his head before turning to Link and saying "Don't tell any of the others ok Link? I don't want them to worry."

"Very well Walker-san." The older boy replied. "I would get dressed if I was you, you missed breakfast and if you don't want people to worry, you are already behind the eight ball."

"Huh?" Allen said as he looked down and realized he was still only wearing the medical towel. He blushed as he went inside his room and slammed the door.

* * *

End notes: This should be a relatively short story. I don't think it will last more than 6 chapters. All of which should come within a few days of one another. In the next chapter Lenalee finds out, and she is pissed...


	2. Porcelain Boy

I do not own D. Gray Man or any characters therein.

Porcelain Boy

Head Scientist Reever walked up the stairs from the new department to the main floor studying a large packet of files. He hated the new labs. They were damp, cold and poorly lit. How the hell were his men supposed to get anything done. Did those idiots at the Vatican not know anything about his delicate machinery?

_No, that's not why I'm mad _He thought. I_t's that bastard Rouvelier. Who the hell does he think he is ordering Walker to fight after test results like these, and ordering ME not to tell Komui or the others about the tests. Why did the Pope put such in ass in charge?_ He reached the top of the stairs and sighed. _Note to self: have Jake install an elevator._

As soon as he walked through the doors he saw Allen himself. The boy seemed to be struggling to put on one of the sleeves of his coat while he dashed towards the cafeteria.

_Sometimes I think food as all that really matters to those parasitic-types. Oh well..._

"Hey Allen! Wait up." Reever yelled as he ran to catch up with the boy.

"Huh?" Allen turned to see the white coated man running up behind him and smiled. "Oh Reever-san. Hey I was just about to get something to eat, why don't you join me." Allen said with a smile.

_He's acting as if nothing is wrong. This kid..._

"Uh sure." The two walked side by side as the reached the cafeteria. Reever stood by patiently as the white haired exorcist ordered his typical inhuman amount of food.

_I may not be able to do anything about Rouvelier's orders, but I can at least keep Walker from exerting himself too much. Maybe that will give me time to think of a way to save him. _Reever nodded to himself as he walked up and placed his own table.

The older man quickly found a table and placed his food down before pulling out a chair for Allen. The boy smiled and nodded thanks, and began to eat. When they were finished, Reever looked up and sighed.

"Allen," he asked "you have been in the order for several months, but you have yet to have a day off. I'm a little bit ahead of my own work right now so why don't you just relax for the rest of the day. I'll file the reports from the Akuma attack for you. How does that sound?"

"Really? But Reever-san, why would you-" Reever slapped Allen on the back before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't worry about it. Go have fun. I'll clean up your plates." With that, Reever pushed the Grey haired door out of the cafeteria then turned to walk back to the table. When he got there Lenalee was waiting for him.

Something was very wrong. Lenalee had awakened early in the morning when she heard two voices going down the hall. She stuck her head out of her door just long enough to see that backs of Allen-kun and Inspector Rouvelier walking towards the science department.

The inspector was saying something about tests, but her brother didn't seem to know anything about it. On top of that, Allen never showed up for breakfast and she had just overheard Reever clearly lie to Allen while acting like he was a porcelain doll. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

She walked over to the Science Head's table while he was still shooing Allen out the door.

"Reever-san Would you walk with me for a bit?" She asked as he gathered up his things.

"I guess." Reever said with a perplexed expression as the two walked out of the cafeteria and towards the entrance of the base. "What's on your mind Lenalee?"

Suddenly she rounded on him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What's going on with Allen-kun?" She asked making her tone somewhat threatening She knew that a soft approach would likely cause the man to dodge the question.

"Nothing, I just thought he should have a day off and I-"

"You lied to him, and you waited on him hand and foot from the time you ran into him!

"I was jus-" Lenalee's eyes caught a subtle movement of Reever's hands as he tried to hide a stack of papers behind his back. She could plainly see the worry on the man's face as well as mouth working as if he was trying to decide how to answer her.

"Why would there be anything wrong with Walker-san?" Reever asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Don't lie!" She was angry and frightened now at the same time. something was going on, and the same man who had caused her nightmares was behind it. "I know Inspector Rouvelier did something with Allen-kun last night, what was it? Is he ok?"

As soon as he heard the words come out of her mouth Reever opened his mouth to speak, but he simply closed it and clenched his fists while he hung his head.

"That is none of your business Lenalee. Let it go and forget you saw anything." The man turned and began to walk away.

Lenalee stood there stunned. How could this be happening? Why wouldn't Reever just answer her, he had always been so friendly and caring towards her. It was all HIS fault that man from her nightmares was back. Now he was treating Allen-kun like a monster, and he obviously had something to do with the way Reever was acting. It was all too much something snapped inside and she activated her dark boots.

Reever was halfway back to the lab when he heard a booming sound coming from behind him. Before he had time to react, something had a hold of him and was pulling him to the door at an impossibly fast speed. He turned his head to see Lenalee who had grabbed him by his coat and was now carrying him up the main tower of the cathedral.

The two burst through the old wooden ceiling and continued to climb until London's buildings were mere specks below them. His hands and feet began tingling and his head grew dizzy as they finally came to a stop.

"Lenalee, what are you doing?!" Reever demanded as she held him there in midair.

The young exorcists grabbed him by his collar pulled him up to look her directly in the eye.

"Reever-san please, tell me what is wrong with Allen-kun! What has Rouvelier done to him? Is this about the 14th again? Tell me, what...?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at her long time friend.

Reever had had all he could take, that rat-bastard could take his "Vatican Orders" and shove them. The girl deserved to know what was happening to her comrade. He was just afraid of how the girl who defined her world as her friends would take it.

"It's not about the 14th," Reever finally said, "well...not exactly that's part of it. The real problem is Walker-san is dying Lenalee. His innocence is killing him."

"What!" Lenalee exclaimed with a confused look on her face. She was so startled by the news she nearly dropped the man. "I doesn't make any sense. How? Why? Why would Allen-kun's innocence be killing him?"

"I'll explain everything, but first could you put me down." Reever said in a patient tone as he watched his own sweat drip off his chin and drop fall to the ground far below them. "I have trouble thinking well up here."

Lenalee nodded and slowly lowered them both back to the ground. After Reever had time to compose himself he pulled out the medical reports and began to thumb through them.

"All parasitic-type innocence drain away their users' life forces, the result is that they don't live as long as the rest of us. Even still, Walker-san would have lived for decades assuming nothing else happened, but for him the process has been accelerated many times over. The problem isn't actually with his innocence-no more than with any other parasitic type at least. It is everything else that has happened to him. His cursed left eye, the essence of the 14th, being implanted in him, nearly being killed by the Noah, his innocence having to be re-formed, even pushing his sync ratio passed the critical limit-all brought about changes in his body. Every time he fights and gets injured or his Clown Crown gets damaged, it draws on more of his life force to grow more powerful and keep fighting. It won't let Walker-san stop until he's all used up."

Reever sighed as he clenched the report "The worst thing is Allen won't let himself stop as long as he is still alive. With the way Walker-san has pushed himself, he only has two or three couple of months left at most, and Rouvelier has ordered him to keep fighting. Your brother doesn't know about any of this, and neither do any of the others. I really don't know what to do."

Lenalee just stood there forcing her eyes closed and clinching her fists as though to pretend she wasn't hearing what Reever was saying. For a moment the science head wondered if he had done the right thing in telling her.

_Oh man, it was hell getting her over the trauma of what Rouvelier did to her, but she cares more about her comrades then anything. BAKA! Anyone, you could have told Komui or Bookman or Johnny they could have helped you figure out what to do but nooo you had to tell Lenalee and create a whole new problem for yourself. _Reever was just about to speak when Lenalee looked up at him.

"There has to be a way! Reever-san you can do anything! Tell me there's a way. Tell me there's a way we can save Allen-kun. There has to be!" Both her words and the expression on her face were urgent as she pleaded for him to do the impossible. His heart sank for her all over again.

"That's not fair Lenalee. I will not give up on him, but I no one can stop death. None of Walker-san's reports look good. I will try my best to come up with a way to help him, but for now you can't tell anyone about this. It will only cause more harm do you understand?"

She nodded and Reever let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. "I have a lot of work to do. Try not to worry, the bastard only ordered me not to tell Komui or you exorcists. Between Bak-san and I we will think of something." He smiled as turned and walked back to headquarters. By now Johnny and Jake would be wondering where he is.

He felt better now that he had reassured the girl that he would do his best. Now if only he believed his own words.


	3. More Problems

Author's notes: well here is chapter 3, I'm not done releasing all of the chapters to my other story yet, but I'm getting impatient since this one is coming along faster (the result of better planning and a better outline probably). I will try to have chapter 4 out by Saturday, but it might not happen since it is a game day (I go to UGA, and it is anything but quite on game days).

* * *

I do not own D. Gray man

More Problems

Allen Walker walked through a shopping arcade. It was around mid-day and this was the first time he had been given a day off since he joined the Black Order. He strolled through the streets making his way through the market as a light rain began to fall.

_Ahh, if this keeps up I'll get soaked_. Allen thought he turned down a side street and one of the hawkers calling out.

"Fresh meat pies! Piping hot!" called a woman in a faded blue dress. She was standing under an awning just a few yards away and Allen could smell her pies. He made his way over to the woman and bought a few before heading on and out of the market.

Within a few minutes, the rain had stopped. Allen looked up at the sky and sighed as he walked towards a park. He had enjoyed the opportunity to relax, but the truth was he had no idea what to actually do. Allen had never really had free time before, at the Order it was always missions, training, or logistical work. His master...well, he didn't want to think about that. Even with Mana, he had always worked as part of the man's act or did odd jobs for whatever circus they were with at the time.

Just as he made it to the edge of the park, his whole body spasmed in pain. Allen gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs causing him to trip and fall. He dropped his meat pies into the street. For several minutes he crouched on his hands and knees as his vision went in and out of focus.

_Not again..._He thought. This is getting annoying. He then looked up in horror as a a carriage drove by crushing his remaining pies. He could have cried. _My...my pies..why my pies?!_ He sighed and picked himself up. He didn't know what higher being had decided to pick on him today, but there was no point in moping about.

"Allen-kun" He froze as he heard the voice come from nowhere. He had heard it before.

"Allen-kun listen to me." He looked down and saw a puddle of water just a few inches from where he sat crouching. In it was the same shadowy figure he had come to associate with the 14th.

"What do you want?" Allen replied. "I've already had a bad day, I don't need you mucking it up even worse."

"Not complete."

"What? What are you talking about?" Allen stood up and was about to leave when a vision flashed in his head. It was the Earl holding his sword.

"We are not complete."

The image faded and Allen started walking into the park putting everything out of his mind. There was no point in trying to make sense of what the creature said. If it was important, Allen would figure it out eventually. He wandered around the park for a while enjoying the scenery. It was early fall, and the cool air helped him relax. Eventually, he glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun beginning to set.

_Uh-oh,_ Allen though in a moment of panic, _I didn't pay attention to how I got here. I don't know how to get back!_ He turned his head looking about several times before choosing a random direction.

"Allen," a voice cried out, "Allen Walker!" The young exorcist turned to see a man running towards him in a tan cloak.

"I'm here," he replied waving his hand to the finder.

The man jogged up to Allen and rested his hands on his knees for a moment while he tried to catch his breath.

"Section Chief Komui is looking for you." The man said as he stood up. "He has a new mission for you. Come with me and we'll get you briefed."

* * *

Bak carefully slowed his breathing as he grabbed a test tube with a pair of tongs and held it over an open flame. The slightest stray movement could ruin the whole test. Carefully he stroked the tube back and forth over the fire making sure never to raise or lower it. Slowly, the liquid inside turned from red to black.

He sighed and turned to the image of Science Head Reever being projected from a mechanical golem.

"No good?" Reever asked.

"No, all of Allen's blood samples you sent me through the ark test the same way. It seems to be a massive imbalance in the innocence causing it to eat away at Allen." Bak replied. "Are you sure his sync tests came back normal? Could we be missing something? This doesn't make sense."

"No, his sync ratio is still normal--or at least as normal as a general class gets considering their rarity. It's all his other vitals that are screwed up. His innocence is killing him as a result of everything else that has happened to him, but why? Crown Clown became a part of his heart in order to stop him from dying, so why is it acting this way now?" Reever replied. "If we can figure that out we might be able to reverse it. If we have time..."

"Don't worry." Bak said with a grin. "I'm the most brilliant man in all of Asia! Oh and Reever, once I solve this problem. You'll owe me two favors since Komui still hasn't thanked me from saving you guys from the komuvitamin incident..." The blond man began to chuckle to himself oblivious to the glares he was receiving from several of his assistants around the lab.

Reever sighed as he turned off the connection, causing his projection to disappear.

Within seconds Bak stopped laughing and looked back at the test tube. It was times like this that he forced himself to laugh. Someone who gave in to the stress of situations like these could never handle the job of section chief, but the truth was, unless they thought of something quickly Walker was going to die.

* * *

The new base was just as large as the old one, but it was poorly lit. Unfortunately, that didn't help Lenalee's mood as she walked through the halls. She went down the narrow hallway lined with dark paneled wood on both sides that led to where Allen's room was.

She had not seen or spoken with him once sense finding out about his innocence from Reever two days before hand. At first, she had been too angry to face him knowing that he was trying to keep it a secret from everyone. Still, she had to face him soon.

_Why d_oes _he always act like this? _She thought, _why does Allen-kun keep fighting alone throwing himself in harms way not caring about what we think? _She wasn't just going to talk to him, oh no. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Lenalee made it to Allen's door then hesitated for just a second before knocking. Nothing. No reply, no lights, and the door was locked. She turned and walked away already lost in thought. 

_Where is he?_ She had already checked the cafeteria before coming here and the science lab.

_Maybe Lav..Mmph!_ Lenalee slammed head first into something as she was walking and looked up to see the pressed red suit of Inspector Rouvelier. The blond haired man stared down at her then smiled.

"Why Lenalee, where are you off to?" He asked.

Lenalee looked up at the man and her stomach sank, making her feel sick and cold. As angry as she was with Allen, that was nothing compared to what she felt towards Rouvelier. He had taken so much from Lenalee. He wouldn't take Allen-kun too.

She frowned as she spoke "I was jus...going to see my brother, excuse me." The inspector stepped aside glancing at the direction from which she had come as the young girl moved passed him.

Now that she thought about it, speaking to her brother was a good idea. If anyone knew where Allen-kun was, it would be him. As she made it into his brothers new office, she looked around and sighed. They had only been at the new base a short time, and already it was as littered as the old. She would have to clean up once Reever had figured out how to help Allen-kun.

"Brother," she asked, as Komui looked up from his desk. "Where is Allen-kun?"

"Huh?" Komui replied, "oh I sent him on a mission to Germany along with Krory a couple of days ago. A large number of people have been disappearing from remote villages. Why?"

Lenalee froze and a look of fear spread across her face. "Does...does Reever-san know about this?" she asked.

"No, Lenalee...what is this about?" Komui pressed as he grew more concerned.

"Sorry, I have to go. Don't worry!" She blurted out as she turned and ran out of the office towards the science department. She barely even noticed Rouvelier as she passed him in the hall once again, this time heading towards her brother.

* * *

Rouvelier was livid. How could things go this wrong? He had avoided telling Chief Komui about the boy's condition so he wouldn't be needlessly put on the sidelines and now _this_ had happened. It had only taken him a few minutes to figure out that Lenalee somehow new about Walker from the way she was acting. She was a good girl, but she needed to learn that in war there are casualties.

Besides, Walker's loyalties were somewhat questionable. As soon as he was done speaking with Komui and...reversing his former mistake. He walked back to his own study.

"Link" He called out. "I need you."

"Yes sir!" cried a voice from just outside his office. The young man stepped in and saluted before approaching Rouvelier's desk.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The inspector demanded. "I ordered you to follow Walker around at all times. Now he is halfway to Germany and I'm just now finding out about it!"

"I-I'm sorry, he was given the day off and when he returned I-"

"Don't apologize!" Rouvelier said, taking a deep breath to control his temper. "As an exorcist his sole purpose for being is to hunt down and destroy the Earl's machinations. In the future I will personally keep a closer eye on him. Perhaps you were simply not trained well enough. Now go get us some tickets, we are going to Germany."

Within hours, the inspector was boarding a boat. His good mood somewhat restored. _If you want things done right... _he thought, as he walked up the gangplank_. _He never even noticed the shadow of a girl jumping on the boat behind him.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3. Next time Allen and Krory arrive in Germany, and Lenalee runs into an unexpected friend.


	4. In Germany

Author's notes: Well, here is chapter four. I will be a little busy for the next few days but I should get five up fairly quickly anyway if for no better reason than that it should be fun to write (I enjoy making characters suffer both physically and emotionally even if my endings aren't always sad ones).

* * *

I do not own D. Gray Man

In Germany

It was late afternoon when Allen Walker stepped off the train along with his fellow exorcist Krory. The cool Fall breeze served to heighten the boy's mood. The further he was from headquarters and Rouvelier, the further it seemed he was from all of the worries hanging over his head. The trip from Headquarters had taken several days by boat and train, and he had found plenty of opportunities to gamble during that time.

As an exorcist, Allen felt it was his duty to not only help the akuma, but the people as well, and lightening their purses of heavy gold would reduce strain on their backs and knees... a truly noble deed in the boy's mind.

_He he he...It's only right that I carry all this heavy money around, I wouldn't want anyone to strain themselves. As an exorcist, it's my duty to carry this heavy burden for them. _Allen barley noticed as the people shied away from him while he laughed maniacally to himself.

"Allen Walker, Aryistar Krory..." called a brown haired finder standing just a few feet from where the two exorcists where standing, "I am Claremont, please follow me."

"Sure, we're coming." The two exorcists said in unison as they grabbed their bags and began trailing them man. As soon as they were away from the train station Claremont signaled for them to walk down a small side alley between to stone buildings. When they were away from the crowd, the man turned to speak.

"Thank you for coming, we have been having trouble for some time. We don't know if the Earl is behind this, but hundreds of people have been disappearing from outlying towns and villages for weeks now. We desperately need your help."

"Don't worry," Allen said, "if it's the Earl, we'll stop him."

"We are more than happy to eliminate any akuma." Krory smiled as his fangs momentarily enlarged. "Hunting them is our job."

"Good," Claremont replied. "if you will come with me, I'll take you to the nearest village with missing people. The three then walked out of the Alley as Claremont signaled for a carriage.

* * *

Lenalee was cold and hungry. She had spent two nights in sneaking around on the steamboat she had stowed away in chasing after Allen-kun. They were about to dock in Belgium this morning. From here, a train should take her to Germany. Her stomach growled adding to her frustration. With her Dark Boots, she could have made the trip from Headquarters in just a few hours, but she would have no idea where Allen-kun and Krory actually were.

As much as she hated it, she would have to follow Howard Link and Inspector .

_Allen-kun, Rouvelier, they're both going to pay for lying to me. I won't let go and get yourself killed._ She watched from inside a covered lifeboat as the crew made preparations against the dock and lowered a ramp.

After a few minutes, the passengers began to disembark. She watched as the two men she was following left and noted the direction they were heading before quietly invoking her innocence and following after too fast for a normal human eye to follow.

_I should be fine as long as I stay high in the air, no one will notice me._ As she thought, the two men made there way to a train station and bought tickets. She had almost decided to follow the train the whole way using her innocence when she spotted a beautiful blond woman with a monkey on her shoulder make her way to the station and buy a ticket for the same train.

_General Kloud?! What is she doing here? _The general looked up a a clock then turned walking towards a nearby restaurant. Before she went inside she looked up and yelled "Well, you coming?"

Lenalee jerked back in surprise, then descended to the ground and followed the older woman inside.Rouvelier

As soon as she was in, Lenalee noticed Kloud sitting at a table. The woman looked up and motioned for Lenalee to sit with her.

For several minutes Kloud sat there in silence sipping tea while Lenalee became more and more apprehensive. "How did-how did you know I was there General?" asked Lenalee.

"Your brother found out what was going on from Reever, and sent me to back up Walker and Krory not long after he spoke with you, he also said to make sure that nothing happens to you." The emphasis the woman put on the you was obvious. "He said it was so obvious you were upset, that he knew something must have been wrong."

"Does Rouvelier know then...?" Lenalee asked, suddenly becoming very worried.

"About you being here? No. But that doesn't mean you have to keep hiding from him. He may be an ass, but he is on our side dear. He doesn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

Lenalee blushed as she stammered trying to come up with a reply.

Kloud sighed before interrupting her. "I swear, young women in love really can't keep their thoughts together can they..."

"What!" Lenalee exclaimed, her blush deepening, "I'm not in love with Allen-kun I jus-"

"Oh! Did I say Walker's name then?" The General replied with an amused look. "Your right, there's no reason for you to be in love with him is there? It's not like the boy is charming and completely selfless or that he came to your rescue several times... I can see how the white hair and the scar might make him look kind of dashing too. It's a shame he isn't a little older or I a little younger or I would snatch him up and "train" him myself..."

Lenalee could barely get over shock and embarrassment at the general's forward remarks before she continued.

"You say you don't love him, but I constantly here you muttering his name and worrying about him. You even manhandled Reever and held him hostage several hundred feet in the sky to find out what was wrong with the boy a few days ago." The frank tone in Kloud's voice only made Lenalee want to sink lower and lower into her seat.

"You-YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" Lenalee asked.

"Child, almost everyone knows about that. You knocked a huge hole in the ceiling remember?"

Lenalee wanted to crawl under a table and die as she noticed that half the restaurant was staring at the two at this point.

"I uh-"

"Oh get over yourself and follow me," Kloud said as she thrust a ticket into Lenalee's hand. "If I leave you the way you are, you'll wander about like a moonstruck calf for days. Now come on or we'll miss the train." With that, the woman got up and began walking towards the door.

Lenalee quickly got up and followed _Moonstruck calf?! Errr, Allen-kun you're going to pay for making go through all of this!_ The people in the restaurant quickly turned away as she passed noticing her dangerous expression.

Lenalee followed Kloud to the station and on to the train. She was shocked when the two of them were escorted to a luxurious private cabin with dark cherry wood paneling and molding.

"Some wine dear?" Kloud asked as she sat on a satin couch.

"No, no thank you." Lenalee replied as she sat down.

"Oh come on, you really need to get over your shyness if your going after a boy like Walker." Kloud prodded, "He is _that man's_ disciple after all...I wonder if he will be as wild in bed as Cross..."

"General!" Lenalee exclaimed

"I was only teasing dear, you really are too easy you know?"

Lenalee sighed. It was going to be a long trip, and Allen-kun was DEFINITELY going to pay. Oh yes...

* * *

Allen tossed and turned in his bed. It had taken them most of the day to get to the village, and so far they had found nothing. The inn keeper at the Boar and Bongo had gladly offered the three members of the Black Order a room for the night free of charge as well as a meal. Of course, after seeing how much Allen could eat, they had been obliged to pay.

His room was small but cozy with a small fire in the hearth just passed his bed and a window looking out over the street below. It seemed that sleep was something he just couldn't have recently. He turned again and heard an all to familiar voice.

"Allen-kun..." the 14th called out to him. He sat up and noticed the ghostly image appear in the window.

"Allen-kun hurry, we are not complete."

"What do you mean?" Allen demanded "I don't understand, and I don't want to be a part of you."

"We are not complete. We are one, but we are missing half..."

"Your not making any sense!" Allen yelled. Then, like lightening, a fire blazed through his skull. Allen screamed silently as another image of the Earl carrying his sword appeared in Allen's mind.

"Not complete..."

Allen gasped for air as sweat rolled down his face and chest. What the hell did the Earl have to do with Allen other than the fact he and the 14th both wanted to kill him? He was about to lie back down when another pain shot through his head, this one far more familiar as his cursed eye awoke and he sensed several akuma close by.

"So, they are here!" Allen jumped out of his bed and quickly through on his clothes as he ran out into the hall. He was joined by Krory within seconds as the older man's battle instincts kicked in.

"We have strong opponents tonight Walker-san." Krory's dark personality cheered as the ran down the stairs and out the door. "Heh, I wanted a midnight snack anyway..." They made their way into a court square surrounded by two story brick buildings when they saw a black gateway open up.

Several figures emerged two of which stopped talking as they stopped and noticed the two exorcists standing directly across from them.

"Oh my Earl-sama, it seems we have some uninvited guests." Said a tall man dressed in a fancy suit. "Allow my sweet daughter and I to take care of them."

"As you wish Sheryl," The Earl said with a laugh. He turned and glared at Allen. "Walker-san I want to watch my family punish you tonight hehehe. Don't worry though, I wont neglect you as a prodigal child though, I promise to give you lots of attention when my good children bring you home."

"Allen-kun it is you!" Rhode said with a smile as she stepped out of the gate. "Yea, I get to have more fun with my Allen-kun." The girls sadistic smile never reached her eyes as she walked up to stand beside her step father.

Sheryl Kamalot snapped his fingers causing a swarm of level 3 akuma to erupt from the gate.

"I won't be defeated so easily Earl," Allen said as he invoked his sword from his arm. "I'm going to finish you all and save these people." He ran towards the gate as the akuma charged him, only to cut up and destroyed by his sword.

"Did you forget about me?!" Krory yelled coming in from behind. The two began to fight back to back as more and more akuma poured out of the gateway. The two fought desperately while the Earl and Kamalots looked on from the sidelines.

"This is pointless!" Krory growled in a blood rage. "I have a better idea, cut off the head of the snake and the body dies!" He turned and charged directly towards the Noah. Sheryl stepped out in front of the other two and began to fight him while Allen continued to fight the akuma.

_This is bad,_ Allen thought. _Krory can't take on all three of them. He'll get killed, but I'm almost at my limit, there's just so many of them. _He continued fighting, fatigue setting in as he pushed a furious pace so he could help his friend.

He head a scream and turned to see the Noah Sheryl severely cut Krory several times knocking him down. Allen's own breath left his lungs as he was kicked in the side by an akuma while distracted, breaking several ribs. The creature then delivered a punishing uppercut while the boy was still bent over knocking him to the ground.

_This is bad, I have to fight. _He began to pick himself up when he felt a surge of power course through his body. The mask snapped on his face, and his Clown Belt extended of its own accord destroying all of the nearby akuma. His body charged forward under the control of his innocence. He felt himself leap impossibly high into the air and bring his sword down directly towards the Earl.

"Oh ho ho, Allen-kun is determined is he?" The Earl said with a smile. "It's time for you to take your leave children, I'll handle this."

The fat creature smiled as he quickly drew his own sword to block the death stroke. The two exchanged blows several times causing a strange, yellow flash to erupt every time the two swords meet. Surprise, then determination and fury filled the Earls eyes as he put more and more effort into the fight.

The two Noah looked on for a minute torn between helping their master and obeying his orders when he turned his glance towards him.

"I told you to leave children! Now do so." The two took a step back then nodded before turning and walking back through the gateway.

The Crown Clown continued to use Allen's body as a puppet for several minutes as it assaulted the Ear, matching him blow for blow. _What's going on? Those flashes...I feel weird. _Allen's world became unfocused then black as he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Krory opened his eyes and fought against the pain of his wounds. He looked up just in time to see Allen suddenly fall face first into the ground. The Earl was standing over him panting when he began to laugh, his smile somehow growing even bigger and more disgusting to the former Count. He kicked the boy several times in the face and back before turning him over with his foot.

Allen's face and arm were severely bruised, and with his heightened senses, Krory could hear the boy struggling to breath as internal injuries began to take their tole.

_Damned kid! Get up he's about to kill you! _Krory's blood-rage returned, and with it his strength as he formed claws on his hands out of his own blood and charged at the creature.

"Goodbye Walker-san!" The Earl jeered as he raised his sword. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, Krory slammed into him and struck him several times on the face on body sending him flying into the gateway.

_As much as I want that filthy creatures life, I can't take him by myself. I must withdraw for now._ Krory turned and picked up the bloodied Allen as well as the boy's sword, throwing them both over his shoulder as he turned and fled.

Hours later, he stopped and looked up at the stars as he and Claremont arrived at a safe house. The finder had already taken the boy in so he could begin giving him medical treatment. _How could such a beautiful night have gone so wrong?_

* * *

Next Chapter: Waking Up, I should have this one up soon.


	5. Broken

Author's notes:Well here we are chapter five. This is the second to last chapter, I'll have 6 up ASAP. After that, I'll probably go ahead and post the remaining chapters for my other story as I have time before starting anything new.

* * *

I do not own D. Gray Man (if I did Cross wouldn't have disappeared in such lame-ass way).

Broken

"Will he make it?"

"It's too soon to tell, it doesn't look good."

"Why? Why won't he wake up?"

Pain. Darkness and pain were everything. Voices floated across the void now and again, yet time stood still. Allen's mind drifted as images flashed through his mind. Mana, his master, his comrades, akuma, the Noah...over and over they played through his dreams until finally one dominated them all.

He was standing next Mana, yet he was taller than the man by several inches.

"I can't believe...he's just a child!" Mana yelled at him.

"I had no choice," he heard himself respond, but the voice wasn't his own. "the Earl is going to catch me eventually. I have to have a way to keep fighting so we can beat that freak. I'm too wounded to go on brother take the kid and run." The other him turned and walked away.

With a flash he found himself in a different place entirely surrounded by flames in an old cabin. In front of him stood the hideous, grinning figure of the Earl himself.

Another flash we was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, his vision fading. The Earl was standing over him as he reached down.

"I think I will take this, it's beautiful. Hehehehehe." The fat demon picked up a sword...his sword and all was black.

_It hurts..._

"Allen-kun..."

_Who?_

"Allen-kun wake up?" The voice called from the darkness.

_Mana?_

"We aren't finished yet Allen-kun." The voice called again, along with another.

_I remember, you-you're the 14th? I wont let me take over my body!_

"Not complete Allen..." the second voice responded.

_I don't understand what your talking about._

"Sword Allen."The voice faded away as a light began to appear

_Wait I- _The pain of his wounds slammed into Allen as he was forced awake and his eyes opened. He was in a bed inside a small room with no windows. Several lanterns sat on a table and two small book shelfs providing light. He tried to sit up wincing in pain as he noticed bandages covering his chest and right leg.

_That's right, I was fighting the Earl and...what happened? _He could only remember bits and pieces of the fight. His Crown Clown had taken over at some point during the fight, of that much he was certain. But why had he passed out?

He heard the door open and looked up to see Lenalee walk through carrying a covered tray. She paused as soon she saw he was awake, then walked over to stand beside his bed.

"Lenalee I- what are you doing here?" A red-hot pain flared in his cheek as he heard the crack of her hand slapping him across the face.

"L-Lenalee?"

"Why? Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell us something was wrong? We're your friends!" Lenalee's pleas were barely audible as she hung her head and clenched her fists at her sides.

"So...you know about my innocence then?" Allen responded as he sat up. His voice became calmer as he replied "And what should I have said? Sorry guys, it looks like my innocence might be killing me..? Pfft. My whole life has been one problem after another, it's nothing new, but it doesn't make me feel bad so long as I can do things to keep others safe. I figure there's no reason for me to complain. I'm just a weapon. I'm here to fight the Earl and try to end this war. That's my purpose. Making you guys worry about me wouldn't help anyone, and it wouldn't change anything. This thing with my innocence...it only means I have to fight even harder with the time I have left.

The second slap against Allen's other cheek was harder than the first.

"JUST A WEAPON? Doesn't make _you _feel bad? You heartless...how do you think we feel when you don't trust us? How do you think _I _feel when you just go rushing off to die?!" She yelled looking up and glaring at the boy through teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Lenalee."

Lenalee violently thrust the tray into his chest sending a shock wave of pain through his still cracked ribs. "Try to eat something. I can't stand to look at you right now." She muttered before turning and storming off.

Allen opened his mouth to say something but closed it again just as quickly as his throbbing ribs made him wince in pain. He uncovered the tray and looked at the food, but for once he wasn't hungry...

He was about to put the tray aside when he heard the voice of the 14th calling from inside.

"Allen-kun...Allen-kun we need to talk."

* * *

Lenalee stormed through the hallway into the main room of small safe-house, then stopped as she heard General Kloud whistle through her teeth. The blond woman was sitting by a small oak table drinking tea while her innocence, Lau Shimn was somehow playing cards by itself.

"I'm not going to say the boy didn't deserve that," the general said with an amused tone, "but you might want to keep the physical abuse to a minimum. Several of his injuries are pretty bad. He's been out for about a week remember."

Lenalee didn't make a reply as she sat down at the table beside the older woman. "How can he be like that?" she asked. Lenalee felt numb as she stared up at Kloud "How can he just disregard his own life without a second thought?"

Kloud took another sip of her tea then sighed. "Men are stupid child. There is an old saying: the best of men can be as stubborn as a mule, and sometimes the mule is smarter."

"But what do I do? You heard him didn't you-he only thinks of himself as a weapon."

"Well," the general replied, "I can't tell someone else how to live their life, but if I were you, I would try to give him something to live for." replied Kloud. She placed her cup on the table as the front door to building opened and Krory walked in.

Kloud got up and headed towards the door prompting Lau Shimn to jump to it's customary place on her shoulder.

"It's time for me to me to go out on my shift, we'll talk more later. I'll be wanting to know whether he found his "reason" not." The woman said with a smile as she left.

"Lenalee-san," Krory said with a tired smile, "I have good news. I ran into Reever-san on his way here from headquarters while I was out patrolling. We even found out where the Earl has been taking everyone."

"Really?" Lenalee asked her mood slightly lifted. "Does he know how to help Allen-kun yet?" Her smile was pleading causing Krory to retreat slightly

"Ah...I don't know, he's talking to Rouvelier-san at the moment in the Inspectors Office.

Lenalee hesitated for a moment then got up. She had spent the last several days avoiding the Inspector, despite the fact the man knew she was here and oddly enough, didn't seem to mind. _I have to face him, _she thought as she walked through the one of the hallways leading to the small office.

She knocked on the door and waited until she heard the Inspector say come in from the other side before opening it. She looked around and say the Inspector sitting behind his desk alone. He nodded towards a chair and smiled as she sat down.

"Lenalee-chan, to what do I owe this rare visit?" He asked, flipping through a stack of papers.

"Where is Reever-san? Krory said that he was here, does he know anything more about Allen-kun?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him, he is heading to Walker's room now to preform more tests. We need to know how soon the boy will be able to fight again. He was much too careless the last time he fought the Earl. We can't afford to lose him just yet." The man signed one of the papers before placing them in box then looked up at Lenalee. "Is that all?"

Lenalee's blood began to boil as years of animosity towards the man in front of her finally came to a head. "How can you say something like that? Allen-kun is not some tool to be used then disposed of when it's broken. You treat all of us...all the exorcists this way. WE ARE ALL PEOPLE! Allen-kun fights harder than anyone he's driven by this war. What do you do huh? You go around in your fancy suit and order people to die while you bake some cake or something. You're a monster!" Tears rolled down her face. She was visibly shaking as she yelled at the inspector in front of her.

For a long time the inspector said nothing, he simply looked down at his desk. Finally, he got up and walked passed her. "If only you knew." he whispered before disappearing through the hallway and out of the door.

* * *

_This kid is going to be the death of me..._Reever thought as he walked into the room where Walker was recovering. His reports from Rouvelier and Krory were not good. The boy had three broken ribs and severe bruising and lacerations all over his body. What part of try not to get hurt had he not understood.

Worse were the reports on his innocence. According to Krory, his Crown Clown had taken over again while he was fighting, that alone would reduce the time he had left by a huge margin. The scariest part was that the innocence had invocated several times while the boy was unconscious at the house. He couldn't even begin to guess what harm that might have done. He would have to run some more tests.

He walked into the room to find Allen sitting up staring at a tray of uneaten food. _Not eating?! Damn, this can't be good._ Reever closed the door behind him, then placing his charts down, walked towards the bed.

"Oiy, Walker-san wake up!" Reever's words startled the boy out of his trance. He looked up somewhat confused then picked up his tray and set it aside.

"R-Reever-san? You're here too?" Allen asked, attempting to get out of bed.

"Your not allowed to leave your bed yet, and yes...I'm here too. I just got here a few minutes ago. Jeez, what is your problem going and nearly getting yourself killed anyway? Do you have any idea how much extra work you've caused me?"

Allen lowered his eyes and mumbled an apology before lying back down.

_Jeez, what's with this kid? I meant that to lighten the mood, not make it worse._ Reever smiled as he pulled up a chair beside Allen's bed. "Listen Allen, don't worry about it. We have some good news too, Krory tracked the Earl's activities and the missing people to an old factory just a few miles from here called O.&U. General Kloud is going to do some more scouting then we might be able to move against it."

"Will I be able to help?" Allen asked looking up.

"You probably won't be healed enough in time. Try not to worry though I will find a way to get you fixed up, but first I need to run some new tests."

Allen nodded as Reever got back up and began pulling equipment into the room. He took a sample of the boys blood as well as readouts of his vital signs, then he picked up a metal box with two cables and straps at both ends. He connected the cable's to the boys arm then turned on the machine. He stared at the needles while they bounced up and down turning knobs every few minutes. At last it was finished and he disconnected the straps and turned the box off shaking his head.

"Well?" Allen asked.

"This is not good Walker, The Crown Clown took a huge toll on your body fighting the Earl and trying to heal your injuries. It's strange though, as powerful as your innocence is, it only seems to be at about half efficiency-especially if you compare it to the innocence of other criticals." Reever kept shaking his head while he packed up his gear. "I don't understand."

"What does it mean?" Allen replied, even more curious than before.

"Basically Walker, it means that somehow your innocence is incomplete and at General level at the same time. It's drawing power from your body to make up for the deficit caused by whatever it is lacking. I don't know if it is due to the time your innocence was destroyed or something else, but it's a huge problem."

"I-I still have about three months left though right." Walker asked sitting up once more.

"No." Reever said with a dark look on his face, "At this rate you only have a few days. I know it seems bad but try to get some rest, I'll think of something." Reever got up and waked towards the door.

"Do you need anything?" he asked

"No," the young exorcist responded, "just...tell Lenalee that I said I was sorry."

Reever nodded despite not really understanding then left closing the door.

* * *

"Allen-kun" called the 14th. "Allen-kun we are running out of time."

"What now?" The boy demanded getting slightly agitated.

"We must fight the Earl now Allen-kun..." the voice replied, "we must take back what is ours. I must have revenge."

The image of the Earl with his sword standing over him...the 14th's as he died once again flashed through his mind. _That sword...could that be what Reever-san was talking about, but how..._A strange warmth flooded his body and he watched as his body stood up on its own and undid the bandages.

_What's?!_ "Stop controlling my body!" He demanded prompting his limbs to halt.

"Gate Allen, we must hurry..."

"I can't make a gate to somewhere I haven't been before." The boy responded feeling strange as the warmth infused strength in his limbs and dulled his pain.

"Then I will show you..." A new image floated in front of his mind in the symbols he had made along with Mana years ago. He felt the tune begin to play in his head, and within seconds a white gate stood before him.

Allen activated his innocence feeling the older more familiar power surge through him as he drew forth his sword from his arm and walked through the gate.

* * *

Well, that's chapter five. Hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts, comments, concerns, criticisms and the like are all appreciated. Until next time...


	6. Faceoff

Author's notes: FINALLY. I have had this chapter sitting half done for THREE WEEKS NOW in my documents folder. Every time I thought I had some time to work on it, a project or test would get in the way. At any rate, here it is, the last chapter! I tried to foreshadow a couple of things that happen in earlier chapters, some should be quite obvious, others less so. At any rate I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I do not own D. Gray Man

Face-off

Lenalee sat on an under-stuffed couch in the main room of the safe house waiting for Reever to finish talking with Allen. Hopefully the man would be able to talk some sense into Allen. She was afraid he wouldn't listen to her anymore. Why wouldn't he just open up to her? She didn't understand. He could be the kindest, most polite person in the entire world, any yet...it was often little more than a mask he cruelly used to fool others into not worrying while he fought alone.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Reever exiting the hallway. The brown haired scientist sighed as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the small kitchen area then came into living area and sat down opposite of her.

"Reever-san, is Allen-kun ok?" She asked not knowing what else to say.

"To be honest I don't know." Reever replied. "I was able to learn more about his innocence and what is wrong with him just now, but time is running out faster than we had hoped." He took a long sip of his coffee then continued. "I refuse to think it's too late though. Now that I know what the problem is, it might be possible to find a way to fix it . Bak-san and I are not giving up on him yet."

Lenalee smiled feeling somewhat comforted, Then Reever turned to look at her. "By the way," he said, "he asked me to to tell you he said he was sorry. Do you know what that's about?"

"I-" Lenalee's response was cut off as the main door slammed open and Rouvelier rushed in.

"Where is Walker?" He demanded.

"I just left him in his room a few minutes ago." Reever responded. "Leave him alone Inspector. He needs rest."

The larger man ignored the scientist's words as he brushed passed him and hurried down the hallway to the boy's room. "It's empty" he said after opening the door and staring inward. "Just as I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Reever demanded, rushing along with Lenalee to catch up.

"I had Howard Link plant a golam in Walker's room after he was brought here by Aryistar Krory." Rouvelier explained. "I did it as a safety precaution since we know the Earl is working somewhere in this area. I turned on my monitor a minute ago to check up on him and he wasn't there."

"You were spying on him?!" Lenalee demanded feeling outraged.

"Given the circumstances, I don't think you have any right to judge me." Rouvelier responded looking back at her. "Do you know where he might have gone Reever?"

Reever's face paled when he walked into the missing boy's room to stand beside the other two. "This is my fault," he said. "I told him about the factory, I told here where the Earl and the Noah are hiding. He wanted to help, but I said he was too sick. I should have known that would make him run off for sure." He sat down on the bed and hung his head shaking and muttering to himself.

_This is a nightmare! _Lenalee thought,_ Allen-kun..._she walked over to the boy's sick bed and looked around. "I don't understand," she said, "I thought he couldn't make a gateway to somewhere he hadn't been before."

"Obviously he lied," Rouvelier responded. "Reever you said he was probably going to the warehouse?" Rouvelier asked turning back towards the door.

"Yes, General Kloud was already heading there to do some final recon and Krory is probably in his room asleep. I will inform them of what's going on." The science head rushed out room leaving Lenalee alone with the Inspector.

She turned towards him feeling all of the pain from her own treatment as well as the recent events will Allen come to the surface. She opened her mouth to lash out at the red suited man, but before she could he stepped away from the door and looked her in the eye with what appeared genuine concern.

"Well, aren't you going to go after Walker?" Rouvelier asked. " He is probably going to need back up you know. With your Dark Boots, you could probably get there even before General Kloud and Aryistar Krory."

Lenalee stood there stunned for a minute at the inspectors words before he frowned and shouted "Go!" snapping her out of her trance. She hit the door at a run, and was flying through the air at break-neck speeds soon after.

* * *

Allen stood on the floor of a dimly-lit warehouse partly hidden by the shadows of a metal cat-walk above him and dusty boxes in front of him and to his right. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand as his cursed left eye flared to life revealing the presence of hundreds of high level akuma around him.

_Good, With this many akuma here, I'll be able to do a lot of damage to the Earl's plans even if I don't survive. _

He jumped out of the shadows into the middle of the room flaring his Clown Belt as he shouted for his enemies to come at him.

"Yes Allen-kun," the voice of the 14th said inside him, "this is the way."

* * *

Aryistar Krory ran along the darkened alleys faster than any normal human. The former nobleman knew it was a good thing it was getting dark outside. If people saw him, it would probably start a panic. Needless to say, he was surprised himself when he heard a rushing sound behind him then felt something forcibly grab him and pull him into the air going much faster than even he could.

"I'm not crippled Lenalee-chan." He said looking up only slightly less annoyed than he sounded. "Why are you carrying me?"

"I am not in the mood to wait on you!" She said in an even more dangerous tone. "Now where exactly is this factory. There is a stupid, white-haired boy I have to save and disgusting monster we all want to kill over there."

Krory sighed and pointed the girl in the direction of the factory. Considering the time between the shift change and the other's finding out Walker had left, he figured the General Kloud Nine should arrive just before them.

They continued at a break-neck pace as Lenalee carried him by the arm towards the enemy base. Krory told the girl to stop as soon as he saw the massive, dilapidated building that used to be O. & U. Manufacturing. Krory wasn't sure what the building was originally used for, but to him it reeked of both akuma and human blood.

His keen eyesight allowed him to pick out the silhouetted shape of the General hiding against one of the walls attempting to look into a window. The woman glanced over her shoulder and motioned for the two of them to come over as soon as they landed.

"I see a large number of level 3's in there," the general said, "I can't make out much, but I think they're fighting. Walker-san is probably on one of the upper levels of the building."

The blond turned towards Lenalee and Krory then started to draw a rough shape of the building in the dirt. "Lenalee, you are the fastest of the three of us. I'll have Lau Shimn knock a hole in the wall then Krory-san and I will go in and cause a ruckus. As soon as we have the enemy's attention come in through the service entrance and find Walker. Understood?"

Krory and Lenalee both nodded their heads. _I love the direct approach._ Krory thought, as his fangs began to ache in anticipation of the coming meal.The general once again looked through the window then snapped her fingers. Lau Shimn's fur bristled as it jumped from its master's back and grew nearly 10 feet tall.

The innocence beast let out a how then punched the factory wall beside the window, collapsing the better part of it and sending dust and old mortar into the air. _This is it! _Krory thought as he leaped through the cloud of dust and rubble into the room shouting a challenge.

* * *

Allen was on the third floor of the old building the gateway had led to. He continued to run through what appeared have been offices at one time as more and more akuma came at him. They seemed to be everywhere sometimes coming through the walls, ceiling or even the floor to attack him, yet he still hadn't found him. _Where is the Earl?_ He wondered while slashing through another akuma through the middle with his sword.

He was bruised, tired and every breath felt like fire through his cracked ribs. _Reever was right, _Allen thought, _I guess I really am to injured to be doing this safely. Not that I have a choice now..._

He continued through a hallway and to a set of double doors. He opened them to see none a strange, dark man wearing glasses and a top hat sitting on a red leather chair with a tea cup in his hand.

"Ahh, Walker-san. You've made it at last. So you are the one causing my lovely akuma to get all worried." said the man. He up then started to glow. A dark mist engulfed his body making him completely disappear momentarily. Within seconds the smoke dissipated and the familiar chubby form of the Millennium Earl stood where the man was a moment ago.

"Earl! It ends here!" Allen shouted "I won't let you destroy the lives of innocent people any more!"

Allen could hear the voices of Mana and the 14th inside of him demanding revenge. He hefted his sword and charged straight at the fat creature who drew his own sword. The two blades lashed together over and over creating the same white shock-waves of energy Allen had noticed from the last fight.

"It is not enough Allen." He heard the 14th call from within him, "use my power." Allen's wounds stopped hurting as a shock came over him like being dunked in ice water. His sword felt lighter in his hand, and he fought the Earl with renewed strength pushing him back.

"You don't know what you're doing boy!" The Earl said, trying to block the incoming blows, "such as scary power from someone who is about to die. You aren't a real noah, and your innocence is no threat like that, but I could save you you know..."

"Shut up!" Allen was fueled by his rage as he flared the power of his innocence and what he could only assume to the power of the noah inside him. Mana and the 14th were yelling at him to hurry now. He knew he didn't have much time, but it had to be enough.

* * *

Lenalee burst through a window and kicked a single level three akuma in the back of the head less than a minute after she heard the sounds of fighting coming from where General Kloud and Krory were. She stomped down on the base of its neck crushing its skull before it had a chance to react and started to run. She had to find Allen.

The main floor of the factory was one big production room with a series of catwalks and boxes stacked high against the walls. Other than the main entrance and fire escape, there was one door that had to lead to the upper levels. That was what Lenalee was looking for. She began to run and kicked it in. She wasn't going to stop for anything now.

_I'm coming Allen-kun. Hang on._ Her thoughts ran wild while she ran up the stairs ignoring the sounds of battle around her.

She had watched Allen lie in a coma flirting with death for several days. The whole time she thought about the General's words to her. Her friends were her world, she said it often. But only now recently did she realize that Allen-kun had come to dominate it. He was the center.

_No one had better get in my way. _She came to the top of the stairs and head the muffled clash of metal coming from the other side. Without waiting she opened the door and rushed through to see her worst fears come true.

Allen stood at the center of the now battle scarred room opposite the Earl they were both breathing heavily. Several of the exorcist's wounds had reopened, and he appeared to have a few new ones. Worse than any of that his innocence had once again taken over.

"If Allen's Crown Clown controls his body again before we find a way to heal him, then he will die." That's what Reever had told Lenalee when she first came to the safe house. Now it was happening before her eyes.

NO! No it can't be! Her mind reeled as tears streaked down her face. Only a couple of seconds had passed since she walked in and neither the Earl or Allen had noticed her yet. She couldn't let Allen die. She would not. Before she knew what she was doing she charged at them both leaping in the air.

_Innocence _she pleaded, _give me the strength. Help me save Allen-kun. _She dove straight down at the Earl right as he looked up and delivered a powerful kick to his chest, sending him rolling across the floor in a heap.

* * *

_What's going on?_ Allen thought trying to overcome shock and exhaustion, _Lenalee? _He was past his breaking point. His innocence was guiding his movements now, and he could no longer think quickly. He was out of time.

"Quick Allen-kun, my sword." the 14th said "The fool dropped it!"

Allen looked at the ground seeing the black and silver sword lying half way between him and the Earl. He reverted his own sword to its claw form and moved towards it. Now was his only chance while Lenalee was pummeling the still downed Earl. The Earl caught one of Lenalee's kicks in his hand. He pulled her down slamming her head against the floor then threw her into a wall knocking her out. He then picked himself off the floor and growled.

The Earl made a mad dash towards the sword. They reached it at the same time, Allen hand grabbed the tip of the blade just as the Earl reached the handle. "Now Allen-kun, summon it! Call out to it in your mind, the sword is my power...our power."

_I hope this works..._ Allen thought reaching out with is mind.

* * *

It had been less than five minutes since they broke into the building, and already Kloud was regretting it. In front of her stood the most demonic child she had ever seen. The Noah who called herself Rhode Kamalot stood laughing as she materialized spikes that looked like birthday candles and launched them at her

Lau Shimn glided through the air letting out screams and blasts of energy that destroyed most of the candles, but it wasn't enough. They were still getting pushed back. Just a few yards to her right Kloud could see Aryistar Krory fighting another Noah, this one a man, up close. The two were going back and forth exchanging blows while leaping in the air or doing dozens of other acrobatic tricks Kloud would have sworn were impossible had she not worked in a circus.

Several level two and three akuma surrounded both groups in the air, apparently content to watch as their masters fought against the intruders. It's no good, Kloud thought. Unless Lenalee and Walker hurry up, we're going to get overrun.

* * *

"No!" the Earl cried as the sword dematerialize before him. Allen saw the sword turn into a cloud of black and white particles that swirled towards him twisting up and around his right arm.

_What the? _Before he knew it, the cloud solidified into a a white arm claw. A perfect inversion of his innocence. Black tassels intermixed with the old white ones making him look even more clown-like.

"At last I am whole again." Allen felt the 14th take control of his body and he watched on as both arms transformed into the swords now held by glowing arms made up of the Clown Belt. "Remember me Earl?" the 14th asked through Allen's body, though the voice was not his own. "I'm ba-ack."

"YOU! I'll finish you off for good this time!" The Earl formed a dark ball of energy in his hands as the the 14th charged towards him The two collided, each blow connecting before they passed and turned to face one another. Allen felt himself smile as a two glowing yellow lines surged across the Earl's body where his swords had sliced cleanly through the creature. But his own vision was already starting to fade. The Earl's blast had connected with his chest, he was done for. Allen and the Earl collapsed on the floor several feet from one another.

_We did it Mana, 14th we got him..._

* * *

Author's notes: the story isn't quite over yet. I just split the chapter in half because it was getting too long. I've already posted the other half so you can finish reading unit erupted.


	7. A White Light

A White Light

I do not own D. Gray Man

_I really hate this guy!_ Krory thought, allowing his rage to increase his strength. He had exchanged several blows with the man Sheryl Kamalot standing in front of him. The man held a rapier in his right hand and was laughing even as he was bleeding. It was too bad that Noah's blood tasted so bitter, Krory wanted to suck the bastard dry.

"Eat this!" he yelled. He launched a furious assault against the man with his blood claws. Sheryl dodged side to side like a fencer. Just as Krory closed the gap, the man grabbed a pile of saw dust from a broken box and threw in Krory's face blinding him.

He jumped backward and tried to rub his face clean when he heard the Noah shout. He opened his eyes to see a look of shock on the mans face. "Earl-sama!" the man yelled in the air, "Rhode, we have to go now!"

"You'll pay for this exorcists." He said turning towards a black gateway that appeared in mid-air. The younger Noah joined him and they quickly fled into the gateway before it disappeared.

_What just happened?_ Krory wondered staring up at where the gateway had been. He was snapped out of his trance as General Nine came towards him.

"I'll go ahead and back up the others," Kloud said, "you stay here and secure the rest of the building.

"Yes," Krory replied. All around him akuma were crashing into the ground and walls. Something had driven them mad, but what? "Be careful." Krory said looking up at the general before she left.

Krory grinned and eyed his now helpless prey. He needed to eat quickly so he could help his comrades.

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes and tried to focus on what was in front of her. It was quiet, there didn't seem to be any fighting going on but..._Allen-kun! _He was lying face down on the floor, and he wasn't moving. Just a few feet away the body of the Earl lay severed in half. Lenalee got up and ran to him. As soon as she got close, the Earl's body dissolved into sand. She thought she heard laughing but it barely registered as she turned over Allen's body

"Allen-kun, Allen-kun wake up!" she pleaded over and over gently shaking his body. He wasn't breathing and she couldn't feel his pulse. _Allen-kun no! _She held him close to her chest and started to cry.

"That's enough, Lenalee-chan," a voice called out from doorway. "let him go. There's nothing you can do now." Inspector Rouvelier walked over and placed his hand on Lenalee's shoulder. She slapped it away and glared at him.

"How dare you?" she asked through choked back tears, "how dare you come here and say that to me?! You never cared about Allen-kun at all. This is all your fault you heartless monster!"

Rouvelier lowered his head, and to Lenalee's surprise, tears started streaking down his face. "You-you have no idea what I...you have heard that Allen was abandoned by his family because of the 'deformity' of his left arm, but that's not quite true. I am his father. My family has been sworn into the service of God for over a hundred years, we sacrificed ourselves to the war. I grew up watching horrible things done in the name of the church...and when Allen-my son was born with an innocence fragment embedded in his arm I panicked. I didn't want this life for him so my wife and I abandoned him hoping that whoever took care of him would give him something more."

"Inspector I-"

"My wife was killed by the Earl less than a year later, and I swore that I would never again let my feelings get in the way. You were right about me, after that I looked upon you all as tools hoping it would lessen the pain of what I had to put you through. Ironically my son became an exorcist anyway, and was even involved with the 14th. All because of me. It seems God has decided to punish me. I have lost my wife, now I've lost him to." The inspector fell to his knees besides Lenalee and they both began to cry.

* * *

He was standing next Mana, yet he was taller than the man by several inches.

_It's the same dream! _Allen thought.

"They are my memories. Watch." the 14th said from somewhere in the darkness.

"I can't believe implanted you're legacy in him, he's just a child!" Mana yelled at him.

"I had no choice," he replied, again through the 14th's voice. "the Earl is going to catch me eventually. I have to have a way to keep fighting so we can beat that freak. I'm too wounded to go on brother take the kid and run." The other him turned and walked away. Everything faded to black.

"What's going on?" Allen asked. He couldn't see or hear anything.

"You're dead Allen," the 14th replied. "I'm holding your spirit here."

"Dead?!" Allen asked incredulously. "well at least I managed to take the Earl with me."

"No," the 14th said, "but you dealt him a serious blow and destroyed his false body."

"There's one thing I don't get, I thought you said we would be OK once we got the sword back from the Earl." Allen asked.

"No, he said you would be complete." said the voice of Mana. Joining the conversation. "Your innocence reacted to my power within you, giving it it's form. The Noah were not always evil, they are being manipulated by the Earl. Their power and the innocence...they exist as a balance, yet one is not complete without the other."

"I don't understand." Allen said.

"You hold both the power of the innocence and the Noah within you. But since part of my power was stolen by the Earl, there was an imbalance, and the innocence fed off your life force trying to draw out what wasn't there. Now the balance has been restored to the vessel, but the life is gone." the 14th replied.

"So it's no good then. I guess I'm ready to go to the afterlife then." Allen said.

"No," the 14th replied, "you wont be going to heaven."

"What?! You don't mean I'm going to..."

"Relax. I said you're dead. A part of me isn't. I left you my legacy. Draw upon it and it will refill the well that has been dried. You will have my memories and my power when you wake up. Don't let them overwhelm you. My life has drawn to a close, go live yours." the 14ths voice faded seeming happier than Allen had ever heard it.

Allen felt rather than saw a warm light in front of him. He reached out for it. Visions swirled through is mind. Mana. Music. Earl. Pain. Memories of a flood. Memories of a thousand lives. He screamed in pain. He was Noah. A farmer. A thousands peoples from all over the Earth. _NO! I am Allen Walker!_

* * *

Lenalee stood up and wiped away her tears as she heard footsteps coming through the door behind her.

The general walked into the room and took in the scene before coming closer. Lenalee didn't know what to say. She had failed. General Kloud had been right, she loved Allen, and now he was gone. The center of her whole world had gone with him.

Kloud looked passed Lenalee with a strange expression on her face then yelled for Krory to check the buildings infirmary for a stretcher.

"General-Allen, he's..." Lenalee couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence before Kloud interrupted her "Glowing!" Look behind you the older woman replied. Lenalee turned around and saw with her own eyes. Her Allen-kun's body was radiating a faint white light.

_But how? _She thought rushing over to him. Lenalee lifted up his head and his whole body flashed a brilliant white causing General Kloud and Rouvelier to back up. The glow faded and color returned to Allen's face. She could feel him breath.

* * *

He was Allen Walker. An exorcist of the Black Order, but now the memories, hopes and dreams of another lived on through him. He was the 14th, the Noah of music. Allen opened his eyes wincing as they tried to readjust to the light. They focused on a woman, Lenalee was holding him. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee whispered embracing him tightly, and forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Lenalee your OK." Allen said with a smile. "You shouldn't have followed me." Lenalee frowned and slapped him across the face for the third time that day. She seemed to be developing a habit he suspected would become quite unhealthy for him.

"Allen-kun, I-I love you." Lenalee said, "and if you ever leave like that again I'll never forgive you."

She stood up and helped him to his feet. Allen was at a loss for words. Lenalee loved him?! And that last part sounded far scarier than dying had been a minute ago.

"Lenalee I don't know wha-" Lenalee cut him off and pulled him into a kiss.

_When Komui finds out, he'll kill me for good! _Allen thought deepening the kiss.

"My aren't we bold today," General Kloud said walking towards the pair. "I see you finally managed to reign him in." Lenalee blushed and Rouvelier cleared his throat before turning towards the door.

"Can you walk Allen?" he asked.

"Yes, I think I'm OK." Allen replied. Rouvelier nodded then left.

"Once Krory and I are finished here we can move out of the safe-house and back into the inn," Kloud said. "I'll see about getting you two a room."

"It's not lik-" Lenalee elbowed Allen before he could finish and said "maybe later. I need to punish Allen-kun for all the trouble he's caused me over the last few days." The general's eyes widened momentarily then she smiled and started towards the door.

"Fine then, just bring him back soon. Reever still needs to check him out and he'll definitely want a look at that new right arm of his." Kloud said the walked away.

"Now it's just you and me..." Lenalee said stalking towards Allen.

"Wait," he asked, "what did you mean by 'punish'?"

It was well past dark before she was done with him.

* * *

Author's notes: Well that's the story. I'll be going back through the chapters and editing a little bit here and there over the next few days to correct a few spelling and grammatical errors. I'm thinking about adding an epilogue to this story and I'm definitely going to do a sequel. I'll start on that in about a week.


End file.
